The Night The Lights Went Out
by Yulliah
Summary: Jasper has been dreaming about Dr Cullen for months now. One night he finds himself locked up in the lab during a city wide black out. Jasper's heart flutters when he realizes he is not alone. If it was up to him, this black out could last for days. SLASH


**A/N **

**Thank you harrytwifan for the faster than lightning beta, you rock!**

**I also want to thank the amazing miss KJQ for baring with me through frustration and writer's block. Your comments and pep-talks helped me a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor any other copyrighted material in this story. Just the story and plot are mine.**

**This story is rated M for lots of swearing, dirty minds and slash. Not meant for under aged readers!**

**Banner for this story can be found at: http:/imageshack (dot) us/photo/my-images/641/40446712435961435168610 (dot) jpg/**

* * *

><p>A tiny drop of sweat formed on my forehead and rolled its way down my cheek, over my jaw, and into my neck. It was over 95 degrees inside my small office. Just my luck that my air-conditioner would break down in the middle of a heat wave. I ran my hand through my dark sticky hair. Having already tossed aside my jacket and loosened my tie, I undid the top buttons of my shirt and rolled up the sleeves.<p>

I took my bottle of water and swallowed down a big gulp. It was tempting to let the remaining water flow over my head, but I resisted. A quick look on the clock told me it was nearing 10 pm. Fuck, I wasn't nearly done with my work yet. I had been writing on this report for the last three hours and it would take me at least two more to finish. I needed a break and I needed one bad!

Leaving my office, I felt a cool rush of air chill the back of my wet neck and I moaned silently. The entire building was silent. If I hadn't been aware of '_his'_ every move, I would have thought I was alone. I knew Dr.. Cullen was still here; he would never leave before 11 pm. I closed my eyes and chuckled at the picture that ran through my head. The doctor hovering over his microscope, crazy red hair all over the place, pencil sticking out from behind his ear, and his old-fashioned black crooked glasses. You would think he ran away from an institution looking at him, but the man was brilliant.

Like always, the picture in my head changes. Dr. Cullen laying backwards on the work table, heavily panting while I run my hands all over his heavenly body. Me leaning down to... _Stop!_

I had secretly been in love with him for the last 2 years. Though Dr. Cullen never noticed me, he never noticed anyone. He only had eyes for his work. He worked 14 hour days, 6 days a week. He would work 7 if the university let him in on Sundays. I couldn't understand how he kept his body so lean and muscled, with the hours he spent in his lab. Every day I would admire him from afar, the beautiful man, oblivious to his surroundings.

I found myself moving towards the biochemical lab without a valid reason, other than wanting to peek at the object of my obsession. Maybe I could ask him if he wanted something; I was getting a couple of bottles of water anyway. I sighed deeply when I saw him. He stood bent over a workstation with his back to me. He was silently cussing to himself, scribbling some barely readable words down in his notebook, his hips seductively wiggling in frustration. The sight shot a jolt straight to my groin and my dick twitched.

A low groan rose up from my chest and I quickly disguised it by clearing my throat. Dr. Cullen yelped and jumped up. He spun around so fast it unbalanced him for a second. "Oh!" he said and a blush ran over his face. "Hi, ehm... Mr. Dale. You scared me, I thought I was the only one here." His glasses stood on his nose even more crookedly than normal, the gnawed off tip of his pencil only just visible in his messed up hair.

He already started to return to his work when I spoke. "Hale, Dr. Cullen. Jasper Hale."

"I'm sorry, what?" His face was turned towards me, but his eyes were focused on his notebook.

"My name is Hale, Dr. Cullen, not Dale. I was just heading to the kitchen for some extra water, do you need anything?"

Dr. Cullen flashed his eyes at me for a second before shaking his head and waving me away. Within a few seconds he forgot about me, his mind back on the formula he was working on. It had always been like this. I had corrected him time and time again, and he wouldn't remember my name, nor anyone else's for that matter. A brilliant mind, but a social mute. It was as adorable as it was painful, though I loved his mind as much as I loved his body. I loved this smile when he made a discovery. I loved the way he frowned when thinking really hard. I loved his passion for his work. I loved him.

I loved him so much that I had held on to this job when another university made me a better offer. So much that my heart fluttered every morning when I saw him, and hurt when I left at night. So much that I didn't notice anyone else. Somehow my life revolved around this one man, a man that would never remember my name.

When I made my way through the maze of offices and labs, only the low shimmer of security lights lightened my path. The kitchen looked grim and uncannily large without the bright fluorescence lights and the buzzing of daytime life. My hands searched for a light switch, but couldn't find one. I squinted my eyes and found my way to the refrigerator mainly on touch. As I opened it, the light blinded me for a second and the cold air sent shivers down my spine. Goosebumps covered the skin on my arms and back.

While I searched the shelves for water, the light went out. I stood confused for a few seconds before I realized I was engulfed in darkness. Not only the light of the refrigerator was dead, but also the security lights that had previously illuminated the hallway.

I closed the refrigerator and stumbled back to the hallway. I cursed loudly when my shins hit a chair on the way. The hallway was now pitch black and I couldn't help but moan. Trailing back to my office would be hell. There were usually many obstacles cluttering the halls; boxes of paperwork, cabinets and broken equipment. I could easily break my neck.

Two skidded knees and a dozen bruises later, I finally reached my office. I knew I had a flashlight somewhere. If only I had some light to search. _Think think think! Right, phone! _It was on top of my desk. I used its light to find the flashlight in the back of my drawer. _Yes! Now we're getting somewhere!_ **click click clickclick **"Fuck!" The battery was dead. **blieb blieb blieb **"Fuck!" On my phone as well.

I sat down on my chair. _God, my office is a sauna! Right, think Hale! There should be a flashlight in the building, but where? _I was seriously wishing I had payed attention during the safety protocol tour. Logically they would be near the fire extinguishers, if only I knew where the fire extinguishers were. There was one in Dr. Cullen's hall. I knew, as I had once walked right into it one morning when trying to defy my anatomy, turning my head far enough to glimpse the beautiful man.

Right, so I should be checking on the man anyway, maybe he needed my help. _Sure Hale, keep telling yourself that! _I braced myself for another round of minor injuries and stepped out into the hallway again.

When I turned the corner of what I thought was his corridor I collided with something. I fell forward, taking whatever I hit with me. I felt movement and heard a loud groan underneath me. _Oh god! _I had run into Dr. Cullen and I was now laying on top of him.

I felt my cock harden instantly and I rushed back to my feet. "I-I'm sorry Dr. Cullen, I'm just trying to find a flashlight." I was forever grateful I didn't have one yet. The darkness suited me just fine right now. My attraction to him would be clearly visible and the blush on my cheeks would be at least five shades darker if he saw.

I should have known. He did! With a distinct **click**,a bright light shone directly on my groin. And seriously, I could have died; there was no hiding in the spotlight. I heard Dr. Cullen gasp and move the direction of the beam. Not that it got any better, he was now shining it directly into my eyes, blinding me. I quickly pressed my lids together and motioned for Dr. Cullen to shine it away from me.

Another **click** and the light was gone. I opened my eyes, but I was still seeing stars. "I think the power is down!" _Oh come on, Hale, seriously? Way to state the obvious! _"I don't know if it's just this building or the entire university." There was no response and this was getting really uncomfortable. _Riiiiiiight, uncomfortable was three minutes ago!_

"Alright, I think I should go home. There's nothing I can do here without my computer." It was like talking to a statue, the man didn't make a sound. "Dr. Cullen? Are you staying or going? I could really use that flashlight to find my way out." Nothing. "Dr. Cullen?"

_Oh come on! _I reached out for the flashlight but caught an arm. I felt a jolt of electricity jump from his arm to my fingers. Another gasp followed and I quickly retracted my hand and groaned. Great, he was freaking out over what he saw. So much for ignoring the elephant in the room. _Well, hallway, well not elephant per sé, wouldn't want to exaggerate, maybe more of a... Hale! Keep you're shit together!_

"Dr. Cullen, are you ok? You're starting to freak me out."

He coughed a few times before answering with a choked voice. "Ehm, yeah..." More coughing. "Yeah, I'm ok! Getting out, that would be a good idea." He clicked back on the flashlight and shone it down the hall, following the light.

I stood confused and slightly amused for a second. "Dr. Cullen, there's only more labs that way."

"Oh, right!" He turned around quickly and the light was back in my eyes. I grunted and he redirected the beam to the hallway behind me. "Let's go," he said and strolled off.

I quickly followed him, a few paces behind. The darkness was really unnerving. I couldn't see any lights from the windows we passed except for the stars and there was no moon tonight. It wasn't only the darkness making me uneasy. The intimacy of having Dr. Cullen so close to me, while being so cut off from anyone else, made me weary. If I could only reach out and touch him again - though touching him wouldn't be enough. I wanted to hold him, caress his skin, whisper in his ear. I wanted him to be mine.

Was it me or was the temperature rising? A thin layer of perspiration covered my forehead, and my hands and back were sweaty as well. As soon as I got home I would take a long shower, preferably a cold one after tonight.

Worse than the darkness was the silence. No buzzing of computers or the air conditioners. _No wonder it's getting hotter in here, smart ass. The air conditioning is off!_ I could only hear the soft thuds of Dr. Cullen's shoes and the sharp clicks of my own boots on the floor.

I could just see his outline blocking the light he was holding. How I wished I could see more of him. I closed my eyes for a moment, recalling the way his pants tightened around his firm ass earlier and let out a low moan. The sound would've been barely audible, but in absence of any other sounds it might as well been a scream. My eyes snapped wide open. Dr. Cullen suddenly stopped walking and before I could respond I walked right into him.

I barely kept my balance, unable to step back right away. I felt him slightly shift and his ass grazed my dick. I sucked in a sharp breath and I heard a whimpering sound come from his mouth. And as sudden as he was there, he was gone. He dropped the flashlight and ran._ Oh god, I got the man running away from me now. Hale, will you ever be able to control your fucking hormones?_

I picked up the flashlight and went after him. "Dr. Cullen?" I called out as I tried to figure out where he went. At least he ran into a corridor that ran dead, so he couldn't have gone far. The first few offices were empty, but as I opened the fifth door I heard a soft sobbing sound. "Dr. Cullen? Are you in here?" I asked softly. No response. I flashed the light through the room and saw him. He was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, hands covering his face.

I walked up to him and clicked off the light. Talking to him would be so much easier if I couldn't see his face. Though to be honest, I didn't have a clue about what I should say. Maybe it was just best if we got out of here as soon as possible. "I suggest we try and get out of here. I for one don't plan on spending my Friday evening in here, certainly not without air conditioning."

I stepped back and waited. "Dr. Cullen? Are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah." He almost squealed and he coughed a couple more times. "Yeah, let's go."

We made our way to the lobby. To enter or exit the lobby one had to use a security pass to get past the revolving doors. The passes wouldn't work without electricity, obviously. I tried to push the doors, but they wouldn't budge. "Shit!" I cursed.

"We could try the emergency exits, but Bill from Security locks them with a padlock from the outside at night," Dr. Cullen said. "It really looks like we're stuck here until the electricity comes back on."

Next to the revolving doors was another fire extinguisher and a flashlight. I picked it up and gave it to Dr. Cullen. "Well, in that case, I'm going back to my office. I've got a bottle of scotch in there, and I could really use a drink right about now." I turned and took off. _I should get away from this man fast, before he's traumatized for life by my arousal._

"Mr Hale? Hang on!" _Mr Hale? Seriously? Did he just use my name correctly?_ "Mr Hale, if you don't mind, I would like to join you. This darkness is making me very uneasy and I'd rather not be alone." I groaned.

"Fine!" I sneered at him while he caught up to me. If I would freak him out later, it would be his own damn fault. I'd just drink myself senseless and keep my hands off of his body. _Hmmm, his body, so beautiful. How it would feel to have it pressed up to mine, to feel his warmth against my skin. Hale! Enough!_

In my office I pulled the bottle of scotch and a couple of glasses from my drawer. While I poured our drinks, Dr. Cullen sat down on my couch. "What do you actually do here?" he asked me.

I gave him a glass and sat down next to him. "Well, I work with Dr. Alice Brandon. I mostly help her with her research and I do a lot of the paperwork. I'm working on my own doctorate, though." I took a mouthful of the golden liquid and swallowed. Dr. Cullen glanced away.

He opened his mouth and whispered his next question. "Don't you have a girlfriend or something at home waiting for you?" I let out a frustrated laugh, though it sounded more like I was choking. I quickly took another gulp of scotch.

"No, Dr. Cullen, I do not have a girlfriend at home, I'm gay. Though I do not have a man waiting in my bed either." He gasped and I threw him an amused look. "Do _you_ have a woman waiting for you at home, Dr. Cullen?" I smirked when he looked at me wide-eyed.

"I erm, I do, but she's my mother," he said and blushed. I didn't laugh at him, I couldn't. His blush was just so cute. _I wonder if he ever actually kissed a girl before. I wonder how it would be to kiss him._

Another moan left my throat and I quickly coughed to hide it.

Dr. Cullen finished his scotch in one go and I refilled his glass. He instantly raised it to his mouth again. _The guy's going to go into a delirium if he doesn't slow down!_

"So, how did you know you were gay?" he asked me while staring at the ground.

"I kissed a boy and I liked it." I said, watching him empty his glass again. "Am I making you uncomfortable, Dr. Cullen?"

"No!" his voice shrieked. He looked at me with what could only be described as curiosity in his eyes. "You... k-kissed a... a boy?" The little stutter was so cute, I felt my heart jolt as I fell even more deeply in love with him.

"Yes, I did. I was 15 years old at the time and wasn't interested in girls. A friend of mine noticed and asked me if I was gay. I said I wasn't, but he asked me how I knew for sure. I asked him how he knew he wasn't gay. He said he didn't. So after school we kissed each other to find out. I liked it, he didn't, and that was the end of our friendship."

He watched me closely during my explanation, like he didn't trust me to tell the truth. "Did you tell your parents? What did they say?" He took the bottle and poured himself another drink.

I chuckled at the memory of my coming out to my mother. "What you have to understand about my mother is that she is an eccentric woman, an artist. She's always looking for the next hip thing. She was over the moon with my revelation. Apparently having a gay son was very trendy. Even more trendy then not knowing who his father was. I was pissed, because I'd shit my pants for months before I was brave enough to tell her."

He snorted, then chuckled and started laughing, grasping his stomach, tears running down his cheeks. "You've got to be kidding me, Jasper. That just doesn't happen!" he exclaimed in between hitched breaths.

"It does in my world!" I chuckled back at him. It felt really good just hanging out with him on my couch having a laugh. Of course, the fact that he just called me Jasper helped. A lot! "What's your mother like?"

"I don't think my mother would be happy if I told her I was gay. Not that I am, I mean, I'm not, I-I..." He quickly shut his mouth.

I threw him a very serious look and asked, "How do you know for sure?" His face flushed, his eyes widened and his mouth opened into a slight 'o'. I grinned an evil grin and he swallowed hard. "I'm just kidding, _Edward_, don't worry, I'm not going to kiss you. I don't jump every guy I see!" _Though I would really, really like to jump you. Jump you and kiss you and suck you and ride y... Hale! Come on! Like he's ever going to believe you when you drool on him like that!_

I saw his lips form words. I could hear the sound of words. But the words I heard didn't make sense! Did he just say he _wanted_ me to kiss him? He couldn't have. I saw his tongue flick over his slightly departed lips and I groaned. No, he couldn't have said that, I must have heard wrong. Either that or he was_ really_ drinking too much.

He leaned into me and placed a hand on my chest. I stood shocked for a couple of seconds, but I stopped him just before his mouth reached mine. "Whoa there, tiger! I think you've had a little too much scotch in too little time. Should you try and kiss me when you are sober, I couldn't agree more, but I'm not the kind to take advantage."

He pulled away and turned his head. Maybe I had been drinking too much, because I swear I just saw him pout. _Fuck me and my fucking morals, I could be kissing him right now! To hell with the consequences, it's not like he would otherwise ever be mine! Why am I always the gentleman?_

My momma raised me right, so I knew I couldn't accept his advance and have my way with him. However, I didn't trust myself around him much longer. "I think I'll try and get some sleep. Hopefully the blackout will be over when we wake up."

Edward met my eyes. "Can I stay here? I won't bother you, I promise." He spoke softly. The sight of him, looking all hurt and ashamed, made me feel like the worst asshole on the planet. _Stop it, Hale, he'll thank you in the morning, when he's sober! That, or he will run from you screaming._

"Sure, you can take the couch, I'll take the chair," I offered, while I stood up. I would regret that in the morning, but I was still a gentleman. He nodded, lay down and closed his eyes. I made myself as comfortable as possible on the chair, which wasn't very comfortable at all. I closed my own eyes and tried to slip into oblivion.

After what seemed like hours, I was still awake. The sound of slow, steady breaths from the couch told me Dr. Cullen was asleep. Yes, I was back to calling him Dr. Cullen again. Calling him Edward was too familiar while trying to keep myself in check. I wasn't sure if I could work in the same building as him after tonight. I had crossed a line and deluded myself there was a possibility between us. Even if it had only been for a second, that tiny fleck of hope would rip my heart from my chest and crush it.

I decided right here, right now, I would leave. I would write my letter of resignation to Dr. Brandon in the morning. I would leave town and find a position with another university. I would never see him again. A deep sigh raised from my chest and I glanced at the man sleeping on the couch. It hurt to think about leaving, but to stay would hurt even more.

My new resolution kept my mind busy for another moment, but after a while I slowly sunk away in a shallow restless sleep.

.oOo.

When I woke up my shirt was sticking to my back. I tried to move but my muscles were sore. The singular position I had been in the whole night had glued my bones into a semi-permanent position. I glanced over to the couch and noticed it was empty. _Here we go, he must have woken up early and decided to run._

Hoping the power was back on, I focused on any electronic noises. I heard a permanent buzzing sound, but I highly doubted that existed outside my hungover head. _I should not have drunk that much. And I should definitely not have let Dr. Cullen drink that much!_

It was a sauna in my office. I slowly stood up and stretched my body. _Fucking chair!_ I opened the door and felt a rush of cool air wash over me. I breathed, slow deep breaths, in, out, in, out. It was like my lung capacity doubled, like I had held my breath for hours. This was good though, air conditioning meant power.

Dr. Cullen probably went home already, which was also good. If he was already gone, I wouldn't have to see him before I left to never come back. But if I was honest, my heart broke with the thought. The thought he had ran away from me, the thought that I would never see him again. Well, the things that are best for us aren't always the things that make us feel good. My grandmother had always told me that and one would be crazy to not take her wisdom as truth.

I would write my resignation before I went home and leave it on Dr. Brandon's desk. I just needed a huge glass of water and a cup of coffee before I was ready to make this final. On my way back from the kitchen, I walked past Dr. Cullen's office, against better judgement, hoping he would still be there. I could have saved myself he trip. He wasn't.

Back in my office I left the door open for some fresh air and started my computer. I took the Tylenol and swallowed it down with the water. Once my computer was booted up, I sipped at my coffee, opened a new document and started typing.

.

_Tucson, July 24_

_Dear Dr. Alice Brandon,_

_As required by my contract of employment, I hereby give you my two weeks' notice of my intention to  
><em>_leave my position as your assistant._

_I find myself unable to continue working for the university. Over the last two years, I have enjoyed the  
><em>_privilege of working with you. I am very grateful to have had the opportunity. I have learned a lot from you  
><em>_and have grown to consider you a dear friend._

_I have told you about my unhealthy infatuation with a certain faculty member. Last night, the  
><em>_faculty member in question and I ended locked up in this building. The evening's events have changed my  
><em>_situation for the worse. Though leaving will cause me a lot of pain, staying would probably ruin me._

_I understand that my notice period is two weeks. Though under the current circumstances, I would like to  
><em>_request that you waive this notice period and relieve me of my duties immediately. Please be assured  
><em>_that I will do everything I can to assist in the smooth transfer of my responsibilities._

_I wish both you and the university every good fortune. I would like to thank you for having me as part of  
><em>_your team. But even more, I would like to thank you for your friendship and guidance._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Jasper Hale_

_._

I sent the document to the printer and sat back in my chair. I closed my eyes to hold back the tears that were forming. I didn't want to leave and I had no idea where I should go. I could visit my mother, who was currently in France. I _should_ visit my mother, I deserved some time off before finding a new job.

"You're leaving?" Dr. Cullen interrupted my thoughts and my eyes shot open. He was standing in the doorway with a grocery bag in one hand and my freshly printed letter in the other. _Oh god, I hope he didn't read the entire thing._

"Yes, I am." I said, as I snatched the letter from his hand.

"Y-you can't leave!" he almost shouted. "Last night and... I got breakfast! Y-you can't leave!" I wasn't sure into how many pieces one's heart could break. I felt mine tear further with seeing the look on his face. "I thought that we... I thought you could be my friend."

I realized I just let slip another tiny speck of hope, because it just crushed back into me with a fierceness I hadn't anticipated. "I'm sorry, Dr. Cullen. I don't want to be your friend."_ Hale, you fucking liar!_ I _couldn't _be his friend, though I wanted to be. I knew the lie would show on my face, so I turned to search my desk for an envelope.

"You c-can't leave," I heard him whisper behind me. The sound of it cut straight through my chest. I felt my throat swell and a new batch of tears forced themselves into my eyes. I quickly blinked them away and took a deep breath. I found my envelope but I didn't, no, couldn't face him.

My body tensed when I felt his hand on my arm. He jerked me around and backed me up against my desk. His face was just a few inches from mine. I knew my eyes told him what I felt for him, I couldn't hide it anymore. His beautiful green eyes were filled with tears and his glasses made them shine in all the colors of the rainbow.

"You can't leave me," he said in a strangely confidant tone and pressed his lips against mine. The kiss was desperate and rough. I raised my hands to cup his face and felt his stubble under my fingertips. His hands took hold of my hair, as if to never let go.

His tongue grazed my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and met his tongue with my own. His taste was fresh and sweet at the same time. A low moan arose from my chest, healing my heart on its way up. I had him in my arms, my love, my life, my Edward.

I let my lips wander, over his stubble to his jaw and further down, to rest my nose against his throat. He smelled like Old Spice and soap, rich and clean, warm and fresh. I was happy and confused and worried. I raised my head to search for reassurance in his eyes. He met my gaze with a smile, an incredible crooked smile.

"I kissed a boy and I liked it," he whispered and gently kissed my forehead. I slid my arms around his neck and pressed him against me, my ear on his shoulder, holding on to him tightly. He cradled his arms around my waist and rested his cheek against mine. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

When I nodded, he slowly pulled away from me. It was too much, too much nothing, too fast. I slid my arms around his chest and squeezed him to mine. He chuckled and put his hands on my upper arms, bracing to pull away again. "Jasper, if you're hungry, you should eat. I bought some breakfast."

I just held on to him tighter. "Only if we can eat like this," I said with a sigh. He ran his hand over my hair while his other arm rubbed my back.

"There will be more time for kissing and touching later." He gently pushed us apart and stared into my eyes with a scrutinizing look. "Under one condition." My heart skipped a beat. _Anything, I'd do anything for you! Just tell me what it is!_

The panic in my mind must have been showing on my face, because he chuckled again. "Tear up that letter of resignation and I'll be yours." His face fell slightly before he added barely audible, "If you'll have me."

I threw my arms around his neck again and kissed him. _If I'll have you? You adorable silly man! I can't live without you! _I thought and I put the thoughts into my kiss.

When he opened his mouth and our tongues met, I felt a spark. I blindly searched the desk behind me for the letter. When my hand found it, I lifted it over our heads and ripped it apart. I let the shreds fall on us as I took his hair between my fingers and kissed him even deeper.

I needed to feel him, his skin against mine. I pulled his shirt from his pants and slid my hands underneath. I ran my fingers over his hard abs. _God, his body feels perfect! _I groaned and felt him smile against my lips. _More, I want more!_ I removed my hands from under his shirt and moved them to the front. I opened the tiny buttons holding the two panels together.

I got stuck halfway down and growled in frustration. He met my hands to help me and opened the last ones. I slid the fabric off his shoulders while he reached for the buttons of my shirt. I seriously didn't want to go through that again, so I just pulled my shirt over my head and threw it aside.

There was another spark between us as his fingers touched my naked chest. He ran his hand down the middle, over my abdomen, and followed the dark trail of hair leading from my navel to the waistband of my pants. I shivered as he ran one finger along the fabric, finding half of the tattoo that covered my hip.

Edward's eyes widened and he smirked. I couldn't stay still any longer, I had to touch him. I took his hand and lead it around my waist. I slid my arms around his neck and kissed him again. Slowly, tempting, taunting. When I pulled my lips back an inch, he whimpered. His beautiful eyes were closed and his lashes caressed his cheeks.

His wet swollen lips were slightly parted, hitching breaths against mine. It was the most exquisite sight I had ever laid eyes on. This wonderful creature belonged here, belonged in my arms. Loved, protected and admired by me, only me.

I wanted him, with everything I was. I needed him to be inside me, but I knew I needed to give him time. I would only go as far as he wanted to go. I leaned in, my mouth close to his ear and I whispered, "Tell me to stop and I will." He shook his head; he wanted me as well. "Your pace, as far as you'll take me," I added, and he turned his head to kiss my cheek.

I kissed the hollow under his ear and trailed down his neck. I licked his soft pale skin and gently sucked his Adam's apple. When he moaned lazily and lay his hand on my neck I followed my path down over his collar bone to his chest. I nipped at one of his nipples and he rewarded me with another moan. I flicked my tongue over the little nub and repeated my action on the other side.

His hand tugged my hair and I smiled against his skin. _My boy is anxious for more! _I placed open mouthed kisses down his abs, licking his navel. My hands moved to his belt and unbuckled it. As I opened his fly and kissed his hard erection though his boxers he hissed. I slowly lowered his pants while caressing the skin on his legs with my thumbs.

When I had removed them together with his shoes and socks, my hands were back on his hips. I moved him to the couch and gently pushed him down on it. I knelt before him and kissed my way up from his knee to his boxers and back down the other leg. He groaned and bucked his hips.

I held him down while I moved my nose over his balls and length. When I took his shaft in my mouth over the fabric, he gasped loudly. I slid his underwear over his hips and down his legs. When he was entirely naked, I took a moment to admire his wonderful body. I licked my lips when I looked at the perfection that was his long thick cock and the tiny red curls that surrounded it.

Edward panted and his dick twitched. I didn't want to let him wait any longer. I traced his shaft with my tongue, before I took him in my hand. A drop of pre-cum formed in his slit and I tasted it. I took his balls in my other hand as I slid my mouth over his entire length until I felt his curls tickle my nose. I swallowed around the thick head and slowly pulled my head back, releasing him with a loud pop.

_I can't fucking believe this is happening. I can't believe that I, Jasper Hale, am doing this with Edward. Love of my life Edward! The guy I've wanted for two years is finally mine! _I let out a moan and took his cock in my mouth again. I moved up and down his shaft, taking him in as deep as I could every time. Starting slowly, but kicking up the pace as his moans become louder and his movements more erratic.

He tried to buck up, but I returned my hands to his hips and held him steady. His hands grasped my hair tighter and he opened his mouth. "Oh god, Jasper, oh..." The sound made me groan around his cock. He gasped loudly. "I'm, I'm, I'm coming,Jasper, I-I'm coming!" I slid my mouth all the way down to the base of his cock and swallowed around him.

"Jazz!" he cried, as spurts of cum hit the back of my throat. I swallowed it all and licked his shaft clean as I slowly let him go. He rested an arm on his forehead as his chest wildly raised and fell. His other hand was still on the back of my neck, holding on.

I sat down on the couch and pulled him close. It felt good to have him cuddled up against me. It felt like coming home after a long, very long trip. I was still horny as hell, but I could wait. Edward rested his head against my chest and curled his arm around my waist. We just lay there, enjoying each other's touch.

This was the beginning of something special. He was mine as I was his. The power had to go out before our connection could spark, but now that it did, it was electrifying. And though it was too soon for me to tell him, I loved him with all my heart. My now healing heart.

When I heard his stomach growl, I reluctantly stood up. I looked down at him and smirked. "So, about that breakfast. What did you get?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Let me know by clicketyclicking the button down there... You know the one... You know you want to press it, go ahead, make me smile! :D<strong>


End file.
